


Um Pouco de Fé

by SupercorpÉAmor (HellaSupercorpTrash)



Series: Supercorp Oneshots (Pt-Br) [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, SuperCorp, karlena
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 18:33:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9136474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HellaSupercorpTrash/pseuds/Supercorp%C3%89Amor
Summary: Tudo estava bem até que o projeto de Lena para uma kriptonita artificial deu errado.





	

**Author's Note:**

> * Me siga no tumblr: char-is-hella-gay

Ela era genial e sabia muito bem disso. Ela era quase perfeita, tentou o seu melhor, mas não conseguiu ser considerada uma Luthor. Isso quebrou seu coração por um longo tempo, por anos, até que Lex enlouqueceu. Completamente louco, sua cruzada contra o Superman machucou pessoa, destruiu Metrópolis e quebrou Lena. Depois dele, todo mundo a via apenas como uma Luthor. A irmã mais nova de Lex, provavelmente tão cruel quanto ele. Apenas a Luthor que ela queria ser por tanto tempo (e que ela não queria mais ser, não queria mais ser apenas Luthor).

Então ela foi embora para National City, renomeou a empresa como L-Corp e mergulhou no seu novo e desafiador recomeço. Lex foi atrás dela, naturalmente, mandou pessoas para matá-la. Porém, não era tão ruim quanto ela esperava que fosse. Apenas duas pessoas pareciam ver ela além da sua carga de vir de uma família anti-alien: Kara Davers, a adorável repórter da CatCo. E Supergirl, a grande heroína de National City.

Tudo estava bem até que o projeto de Lena para uma kriptonita artificial deu errado.

Tinha o efeito oposto da Kriptonita Verde, quase… não machucaria os kriptonianos. Na verdade, se um deles fosse machucada pela Kriptonita Verve, a versão da pedra que Lena criou deveria conseguir reverter os efeitos e então não precisariam de tantas horas sob a luz artificial de uma cama no DEO (Lena era genial, claro que ela conseguiu descobrir a existência do DEO).

O Projeto deu errado porque os especialistas no DEO encontraram os traços radioativos da kriptonita comum vindo de um lugar perto demais do prédio principal da L-Corp. Meia dúzia de agentes invadiram o laboratório sem a Supergirl (eles não conheciam o plano de Lena e não sabiam se era seguro para a alien entrar com ele). Foi um complete caos.

Ela foi baleada, joelho esquerdo. O seu ritmo cardíaco era monitorado todo o tempo pelo seu smartwatch no seu pulso direito. Ele registrou a mudança, um risco de morte e seguiu um dos comandos primitivos (que ela pretendia mudar) e ativou a defesa principal do laboratório: explodir quase tudo. Lena não teve tempo de pensar antes de ser nocauteada por um pedaço de algum equipamento aleatório.

Quando acordou, ela lembrou do caos em poucos segundos, como um soco violento no seu estômago. Seu coração se acelerou em um minuto, fora de controle, ela sentiu o calor confortável em sua mão e tentou se acalmar. Ela percebeu que Kara Danvers, ou Supergirl (Ou Kara Zor-El, ela ainda não sabia o nome kriptoniano) era pura demais para esse mundo (claro que ela descobriu que eram a mesma pessoa, afinal, ela descobriu a existência do DEO).

O laboratório de Lena tinha muita kriptonita, tipos diferentes, e Kara estava com ela de qualquer maneira. Sentada na cadeira nada confortável ao lado da cama de Lena. A mulher rentou respirar fundo, sentindo seus pulmões se expandirem e fazendo suas costelas queimarem, ela abriu os olhos e olhou para o lado. A mão segurando a sua apertava com força, não muito (afinal, Kara levou Fort Rozz para _fora_ da Terra, o que ela faria com uma frágil mão humana?), mas era morna e firme o suficiente para fazer Lena se sentir melhor.

“Hey” Kara falou suavemente “Calma, está tudo bem agora. Você está a salvo.”

“Kara…” Lena estralaçou seus dedos e apertou com força “E os outros?”

“Eles estão bem. E-Supergirl salvou todos eles.”

“Você sempre salva.”

“O que? Eu não sou, eu…”

“Óculos, cardigans e um rabo de cavalo não são um bom disfarce. E vocês tem exatamente o mesmo sorriso” Kara corou, como sempre.

“Eu não…” ela não podia mentir, podia? Não depois de tudo, não agora “Certo, eu sou… A Alex vai me matar.”

“Eu vou comprar pot stickers e sorvete para você depois que ela te colocar de castigo” Kara assentiu com vontade, ela nunca negaria comiga. Lena olhou para ela “Kara?” murmurou em um tom sério.

“Sim?”

“Por que você ainda está aqui?”

“Eu não podia deixar você sozinha.”

“Mas a…”

“A kriptonita? Eu estava esperando que você me contasse o que você fez.”

“Eu não terminei.”

“Bem, se é para me machucar ou machucar o Superman, você falhou, não me afetou.”

“Se funcionar do jeito que eu quero, vai te afetar.”

Ela explicou rapidamente (deixaria as explicações lentas envolvendo mil jargões científicos quando fosse explicar para Alex e para o resto dos cientista do DEO) e como ela nunca saberia se funcionava. Afinal, a ideia de machucar Kara só para testar seu projeto era terrível. Quando ela terminou de explicar, viu o quanto Kara a olhava com uma certa admiração.

“Você é um gênio!”

“Só um pouco.”

“Se a sua kriptonita funcionar, eu não vou mais ter problemas com a coisa de ficar sem poderes depois de usar eles demais.”

“Parece bom.”

“É ótimo!” Kara se inclinou e beijou sua bochecha, foi a vez de Lena corar “Adorável…”

“Obrigada? Se você jantar comigo depois que eu tiver alta, podemos conversar sobre algumas coisas.”

“Como um encontro?”

“Se você quiser.”

“É claro que eu quero!”


End file.
